


An Apology

by notjustmom



Series: Doodahs and Whatnots [21]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Gen, Missing Scene, Post-Reichenbach, Scars, TEH
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-21
Updated: 2017-03-21
Packaged: 2018-10-08 21:02:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10396005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notjustmom/pseuds/notjustmom
Summary: saw on tumblr the suggestion that there is a 'missing scene' between Donovan and Sherlock, here is my take on a Donovan apology...





	

Everyone had finally left; John and Mary were meeting friends for dinner, he had been invited, but the look in John's eyes told him he'd be bored in under two minutes, so off they went, hand in hand, the diamonds mocking him as they glittered so innocently on her finger...Molly and...T - Tom? Least said about that the better, Sherlock had seen Lestrade's face as she showed off the ring, they had a trivia match they couldn't miss at the local, and they needed to let the dog out for a run. Even Lestrade, perhaps especially Greg, was obviously uncomfortable around him, yet didn't want to leave for fear he would, what, die again on them while they weren't looking? He had turned round before thundering down the steps, nodded at Sherlock, and muttered, "I am happy you are back, Sherlock, just going to take some time, you know -"

Sherlock did know, and he knew Lestrade to be uneasy with sentiment, so he let him off the hook with a brief nod. His friend or were they simply colleagues, he never could define relationships well, relaxed and smiled back, his eyes full of the apology and the regrets Sherlock never wanted to hear from him, then bounded down the steps whistling as he went. It didn't matter in the least, it wouldn't change anything...

"Dear?" Mrs. Hudson was in the kitchen, washing up, he had forgotten she was still in the flat.

"Hmm?"

"Are you okay?" She stood next to him at the window suddenly, and leaned gently against his shoulder.

"No." He whispered carefully after a moment. "I'm not, but that's really neither here nor there, is it?" He wrapped his arm around her and they didn't speak until a knock at the door broke the silence.

"Who knocks?" Sherlock muttered, before he kissed the top of her head and walked stiffly to answer the door, the evenings were always harder for some reason.

Sally Donovan's hand was raised to knock again when he yanked open the door, and he moved back in surprise.

"Donovan? Wha - uhm, hmm. Please, come in?" Sherlock opened the door wider and was unsure what to do next.

"I heard you were back." She said sheepishly, a bit uncertain herself, but she walked into the flat, for the first time since -. "Saw you in the hat. I - damn. I - you don't happen to have anything to drink around here do you? I seem to have lost my courage." Mrs. Hudson winked at Sherlock as she slipped through the door, quietly pulling it closed. 

"You were never lacking in courage, Donovan." Sherlock murmured with a slight smirk, but went to the bookshelf and pulled out an oversized book.

"You're kidding, right?" Donovan almost smiled, but held back the last bit from her eyes.

"A gift, when my brother and I exchanged gifts, but a good hiding place for a good brandy. Please, sit." He went into the kitchen, returning with two glasses. "I understand it's rude to allow guests to drink alone."

Donovan studied the room, still two chairs, and one, she assumed was for clients, somehow she guessed the overstuffed chair was Dr. Watson's and knew it was sacrosanct, a sacred space. She wasn't sure how she knew, she just did. So, she sat in the client's chair and laughed.

Sherlock watched her in amazement. "I didn't know you - sorry." He handed her a drink, then perched in his chair and waited.

"It's the perfect chair for someone who has to tell you something they'd rather not tell anyone."

Sherlock nodded and took a sip of his drink and closed his eyes. He finally felt warm for the first time that day.

"I'm here because I owe you an apology."

"What for?" Sherlock whispered after a long moment and was surprised to see Donovan's eyes glitter with tears when he looked at her again.

"You know what for. I - pushed the Inspector to - it was my fault. Because I -" she took a large gulp of her drink and coughed. "Damn, that's the good stuff."

Sherlock shook his head. "You weren't at fault. You had an agenda, yes, but you were simply doing your job. Moriarty was to blame, the press was to blame in part, but it, too was manipulated, as part of his game, I was most at fault..." the last bit was mostly to himself.

"I never meant for you - I - wanted to be as good as you, I saw how the Inspector respected you, trusted you, he never quite trusted me that way, and he sees you as family. You have no idea what it did to him, to all of them, when you were 'dead.' Even Molly, who knew you weren't really dead - it was the hardest on her, because she couldn't tell anyone. I'm asking for a transfer, so you can - so you don't have to be reminded -"

Sherlock laughed and her jaw dropped. He rolled up his sleeve and showed her the gashes that were slowly turning into scars. "I have my own reminders, Donovan. I hope you aren't asking for the transfer simply on my account, it will be some time before they allow me on a crime scene, if they ever do, red tape and all..." he waved his hand in the general direction of the powers that be, stood suddenly and offered her his hand. "I know we had our differences, Sally, and I am sorry for ever making you feel less than you are, if you need me to accept your apology, I do, if it will help you, if it makes any difference at all, consider yourself forgiven." 


End file.
